


Sleep well

by WhiteLilliesLord



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilliesLord/pseuds/WhiteLilliesLord
Summary: Frey has a nightmare.
Relationships: Dolce/Frey (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 14





	Sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at angst lmao

Dolce woke up due to the movement at her side. She noticed that it was still the middle of the night, moonlight giving her a small amount of visibility. 

Something moved beside her again, and she frowned. It took her a moment to come to her senses, courtesy of just waking up seconds ago, but she soon noticed how much was wrong at the moment. 

Right beside her, Frey was breathing heavily, with a thin layer of sweat covering her face. She was still asleep, but every now and then she let out small whimpers. Dolce felt alert after processing it all. 

"Hey," she said in a low volume, grasping one of Frey's hands. They felt clammy. "Frey," she tried again. 

Pico quickly manifested by her side, not bothering herself with whispers. "Milady, she's having a nightmare! We gotta wake her up!" Frey pulled her hand away from Dolce's, turning the other way. Both Dolce and Pico heard her mutter, "Stop…" 

Dolce frowned, getting increasingly more worried. "Frey, wake up!" she cried, shaking Frey carefully. 

Pico tried joining her, floating closely to Frey's head. "Miss Frey, it's just a bad dream," she said, trying to sound comforting. Frey only whimpered again in return. 

"Augh," Pico groaned impatiently, "C'mon! Miss Frey, please wake up!" 

Suddenly, Frey yelped and sat up, eyes wide with terror and visibly shaking. Dolce was sitting by her side immediately. 

Pico let out a small squeak, floating away and back to Dolce's other side. Dolce sighed, feeling the smallest amount of relief; out of the frying pan and into the fire. 

"Hey, darling," she whispered, grabbing Frey's face gently. Her wife's eyes were unfocused, and this closely she could make out tears at their corners. "You're okay. It was a nightmare, alright?" 

Frey let out a strangled breath, gripping the bedsheets tightly. "I… I'm, I'm sorry," she whispered, her breathing slowing down. "I must've woken you up." 

Dolce scoffed lightly, wiping away Frey's tears. "You don't have to apologise, Frey. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't comfort you?" At that, Frey smiled warmly. Dolce gave a small grin of her own in return. 

Pico cleared her throat, earning her a chuckle and a grumble. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Miss Frey. Dolly was really scared, you know!" she said with a cheeky grin. Then, in a smaller voice, she added, "Are you really okay though?" 

On any other occasion, Dolce would've groaned or denied Pico's statements, but tonight, she remained silent, stroking Frey's back. "Want to talk about it?" she said softly. 

Frey shook her head, frowning. "The usual," she muttered. Then, her voice barely audible and almost cracking, "Ethelberd." 

Hearing the name, Pico and Dolce both scowled, one looking adorable and the other looking actually threatening, respectively. 

At the sight, Frey couldn't help but giggle. The pair in front of her watched her in confusion, but that only made her laugh more. "I'm sorry!" she said, leaning her head against Dolce's shoulder. "Just… Thank you.  _ Both  _ of you." 

She then kissed Dolce chastely, to which Pico crossed her arms and pouted. Wether she wanted Dolce's attention or Frey's, neither of them knew. 

Both wives leaned back onto the bed, Dolce hugging Frey tenderly. She hummed, caressing her wife's hair, and Frey let out a happy sigh in return. 

Once again, Pico cleared her throat, this time in quite the exaggerated manner. Dolce chose to ignore her for the time being, while Frey glanced over at her in a sheepish manner. "Sorry, Pico. I'd give you head pats if I could." 

The moment she finished that sentence, Dolce kissed her forhead, taking all of Frey's attention with her. 

"Ugh, you two love birds are _ insufferable, _ " Pico said while rolling her eyes. She then dematerialized for the time being, leaving the couple to whisper sweet nothings at each other before they fell asleep, still embracing one another.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has a hiperfixation-


End file.
